1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a light fixture with a ratcheted swivelling socket which slides within an arcuate, generally vertical, slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, light fixtures are known which have a simple frictionally engaged, variably adjustable, swivelled socket with respect to the fixed base of the fixture. However, these designs are deficient in that it is difficult to keep the socket fixed in a single position over a long period of time unless the fit or engagement at the swivel point is made so tight that initial swivelling is difficult.
Additionally, these swivelled sockets which rely entirely on a friction fit have typically provided for simple rotation with one or two degrees of freedom with respect to the base without allowing for more complex freedom of movement.
Moreover, recent advances in high-illumination, low wattage, Edison socket-type bulbs with compact internal fluorescent tubes in the place of incandescent wire filaments have increased the need for an outdoor fixture without the deficiencies identified above.